Fréres d'armes
by Tya
Summary: Suite à l'épisode 3x04, The Mole. Don passe chez Colby pour voir comment il gère la situation. Preslash Don & Colby. Fluffy.


**Frères d'armes**

**Fandom** : Numb3rs  
**Pairing** : Don/Colby  
**Rating** : PG-13  
**Genre** : Angst, comfort.  
**Warning** : FLUFF.  
**Mots** : 2038  
**Spoilers** : 3x04, "The Mole". Suite directe à l'épisode.  
**Disclaimer** : Tout appartient à Nick & Cheryl. Amen.

**A/N** : Merci beaucoup à rosengirl pour être la béta qu'elle est et pour s'occuper aussi bien de mes névroses d'auteur que des mes fautes de français hugs Rosen  
Cette fic est dédicacée à cookie chérie. étouffe Cookie de Rob-love

J'ai un peu honte de m'être autant lachée sur le fluff, c'était absolument pas prévu. Initiallement c'était blowjobs et thérapie par le porn, je sais pas ce qui m'a pris sigh  
Mais bon, Rosen a dit que ça restait relativement publiable dans la mesure où il est maintenant canon que -je cite- "on a déjà vu dans l'épi que Colby n'est qu'une petite chose naive et fragile" et "Colby est un lapinou, il faut bien le dire". Donc voilà :)

La "suite" (c'est à dire que ça reprend l'intrigue mais que le style et le traitement de la relation sont... hum... aux antipodes :/ ) en anglais a pour titre "History of a Failure" et est très loin d'être fluffly.

**Frères d'armes **

_Déposition de Dwayne Carter  
Date : 14.10.2006  
Affaire criminelle N° XH11574 _

_Le préposé est conscient que la présente déposition est faite sous serment et est recevable devant toute cour de justice. _

_Ca se voit que vous n'avez pas fait l'armée, agent Eppes. Vous n'imaginez pas ce que c'est ; ce que c'est qu'être frères d'arme. D'abord il y a la vie quotidienne à la base, où tout le monde apprend à vivre les uns sur les autres et à se connaître sur le bout des doigts. En un mois vous savez tout de vos frères, vous sentez presque leur envie de pisser avant eux. Ca dépasse largement le genre de liens qu'il y a entre civils parce que là il y a l'attente, il y a la peur, la mort… Et les combats. Vous savez ce qui fait avancer un soldat? C'est ses frères. Savoir que quoiqu'il arrive, il a dix hommes à ses fesses qui sont prêt à donner leur vie pour lui et qu'il ferait la même chose pour chacun de ces hommes. Tu fais passer ton frère avant toi. C'est ça qui te fait avancer, te dire que tes frères ont besoin de toi. Alors non, agent Eppes, vous ne savez rien de moi, et vous ne savez rien de Granger. Vous ne comprendrez jamais ce qu'il a fait en vendant un frère, en me vendant moi. Il a trahi une dette d'honneur, il ira brûler en enfer pour ça. _

_D. Carter_

_----- _

La déposition en elle-même n'étonne pas Don ; à aucun moment il n'a prit Carter au sérieux quand il a demandé à rédiger sa déposition. C'est un militaire amer qui n'a plus rien à avouer, toutes les preuves sont déjà contre lui.

Ce n'est donc pas à cause des propos de Carter que Don est soucieux. Pas plus qu'il ne prend au sérieux la fin : toute croyance mise à part – il est persuadé que Colby a fait le bon choix.

Non, ce qui le rend soucieux, c'est cette petite voix qui lui souffle que, peut-être, Colby pense la même chose que Carter.

C'est là qu'il se rend compte qu'il ne s'est pas vraiment posé de questions sur l'impact de cette affaire sur Colby, il a seulement considéré l'impact de l'attitude de Colby sur l'affaire. Grave erreur de jugement.

Il connaît peu de détails sur le passé militaire de son homme, mais il se doute de ce qui a pu provoquer une dette d'honneur : Carter a du tirer Colby d'un sacré pétrin pour que ce genre de lien s'établisse entre eux. C'est de ces dettes de guerrier 'à la vie à la mort' que rien ne peut briser.

Rien – et pourtant Colby l'a fait.

Rien – et Don ne lui a pas laissé le choix.

C'est pour cette raison qu'il est maintenant devant l'appartement de Colby : pour s'assurer que l'ancien militaire n'est pas sur le chemin de l'enfer, rongé par la culpabilité.

Il coupe la sonnerie de son portable pour être certain de ne pas être dérangé et sonne.

Aucune réponse. Seul le bruit continu de la télévision à travers la porte lui confirme qu'il y a quelqu'un à l'intérieur.

"Colby?" appelle Don en frappant à la porte.

Il entend un bruit confus à l'intérieur - des objets qui tombent au sol - immédiatement suivi d'un juron étouffé. Finalement, le silence se fait et quelqu'un se plaque contre la porte, la faisant bouger dans ses gonds.

"Qui est là?" demande la voix enrouée de Colby.

"C'est Don."

"Il n'y a personne." répond Colby précipitamment. Le ton est incertain, et un soupçon traverse l'esprit de Don. Il pose les mains sur la porte – un réflexe, pour savoir où Colby est.

"Colby, tu as bu?"

"Un tout petit peu." Sa voix a un accent grinçant, comme si parler lui faisait mal à la tête. Don ne s'y trompe pas.

"Ouvre-moi la porte."

"Non."

"Colby, c'est un ordre." répond Don avec un brin d'impatience – et un peu préoccupé aussi.

"Si je n'obéis pas demain je suis viré?"

Le ton n'est pas hautain ou sarcastique, mais au contraire mal assuré et inquiet.

"Non," répond Don en soupirant, "Je ne suis pas venu en tant que boss mais en tant qu'ami. Mais j'aimerais vraiment que tu ouvres, s'il te plait."

Colby grogne quelque chose et Don l'entend farfouiller dans une boîte métallique.

"Je trouve pas les clés." lâche Colby, hésitant, après un moment.

"Tu as regardé sur la porte?"

"Oh."

Don lève les yeux au ciel tandis que le déclic de la serrure se fait. La porte s'ouvre enfin sur un Colby penaud, une bouteille à la main.

Don tente de voir ce que la bouteille contient mais Colby, suivant son regard, pose précipitamment la bouteille sur le meuble derrière lui – comme un gamin pris en faute. Manque de chance pour lui, ses gestes sont tellement peu assurés que la bouteille, après avoir tangué pendant quelques secondes, penche du mauvais côté et retombe sur lui. Paniqué, Colby se bats avec le récipient, collant de l'alcool partout sur son T-shirt, et c'est finalement Don qui règle le problème en récupérant la bouteille de vodka.

"Je suis désolé!" glapit Colby.

"C'est rien," répond gentiment Don en refermant la porte. Il prend le bras de Colby et l'aide à avancer vers le salon.

"Ton T-shirt empeste l'alcool," lui fait-il remarquer.

"Je suis désolé." Et Colby se dégage de son étreinte pour enlever précipitamment son T-shirt.

Don hausse un sourcil devant l'attitude obligée de son ami mais ne dit rien. Il reprend le bras du jeune homme - la peau est maintenant glissante et poisseuse à cause de l'alcool - et le mène rapidement au centre du salon.

Il baisse les yeux et voit étalés par terre des photos, des carnets de note, des tenues de combat, des médailles. Tous les souvenirs militaires de Colby.

Il tourne un regard interrogatif vers Colby et celui ci répond instantanément : "Je suis désolé, je… je voulais juste les revoir, je…"

"Il n'y a pas de mal à ça." le rassure Don en le poussant dans le canapé.

Mais sa patience est mise à l'épreuve quand Colby, pour garder son appui sur son patron, l'entraîne à sa suite dans le canapé et lui fait perdre l'équilibre. Don lutte un moment pour ne pas tomber et parvient à se relever, non sans jurer. Il devine ce que Colby va dire avant même que les mots ne franchissent ses lèvres.

"Je suis désolé! Je ne voulais pas…"

"Arrête de t'excuser." rétorque Don, légèrement excédé.

Colby pâlit et répond avec un accent désespéré : "D'accord, je le ferai plus, désolé. Désolé."

Il cache sa tête entre ses mains et Don s'assoit à ses côtés. Il pose sa main sur l'épaule nue de Colby et le secoue gentiment.

"De quoi tu t'excuses?"

Les épaules de Colby sont animées d'un petit mouvement brusque et Don ne sait pas s'il s'agit d'un sanglot ou d'un petit rire.

"Je ne voulais pas te mentir." Gémit-il à travers ses mains. "Je ne savais pas à qui je devais être fidèle. Lui et moi, c'était quelque chose, je ne pensais pas qu'il me mentirait. Je suis désolé."

Et cette fois c'est définitivement un sanglot. Don ne bouge pas, laisse sa main sur l'épaule de Colby.

"Quelque soit ce que vous ayez partagé, tu n'es plus dans l'armée, Colby. Tu n'as plus à respecter les règles de l'armée et protéger les autres soldats. Ton équipe maintenant, c'est Megan, David et moi. On a autant besoin de toi que tes frères d'arme avaient besoin de toi avant. On est tes frères d'arme maintenant."

Colby relève la tête et pose un regard profondément triste sur Don. Sans un mot, il se laisse tomber au bas du canapé et se met à fouiller parmi les affaires au sol.

Il sort soudainement une médaille et la tend à Don. Don la reconnaît, c'est la médaille qu'on donne aux soldats en fin de service, lorsque leur dernière mission a été tellement difficile qu'ils sont retirés du service actif.

Il retourne la médaille, il n'y a qu'une date et un numéro de matricule.

"C'est celle de Dwayne." Précise Colby. "Il a la mienne. On nous les a données quand il a sauvé ma vie. Et ça," dit-il en tendant quelques photos mises en vrac, "c'est nous."

Don regarde les premières photos et n'a pas besoin d'aller plus loin pour comprendre que le lien qui unissait Colby et Dwayne dépassait largement celui de simples soldats. Ils sont là, au coude à coude, en train de se préparer pour une mission, jouer aux cartes ou discuter, et Don comprend soudainement ce que voulait dire Carter dans sa déposition. Le terme frères d'arme prend soudainement un nouveau sens pour lui.

Ses yeux s'agrandissent lorsqu'il entre-aperçoit une photo de Colby et Dwayne torses nus, l'un contre l'autre. Il lui faut un deuxième coup d'œil pour s'apercevoir qu'il s'agit en réalité d'une espèce de combat mais il ne se trompe pas sur les regards d'envie et de confiance.

"Pourquoi tu me montres ça, Colby?" demande Don.

"Parce que je suis prêt à abandonner tout ça pour l'équipe. Je suis tellement désolé de t'avoir menti, Don." La voix est tremblante, les yeux implorants.

Cette fois, Don voit distinctement les larmes perler au coin des yeux de Colby, et ne sait pas quoi lui répondre. Colby est en train de se mettre à nu pour se faire pardonner, et Don ne sait pas comment il doit le prendre ; s'il doit laisser Colby faire ses excuses ou s'il doit lui dire que c'est déjà oublié.

Et Colby prend la main de Don, y place la médaille de Dwayne et referme le poing de Don. Referme le poing de Don et attend son jugement.

"Colby, tu n'as pas besoin de faire ça."

"Je veux faire la paix."

Alors Don, après une longue minute de silence, hoche la tête et mets la médaille dans sa poche.

Simplement.

Et ça suffit à sceller l'accord silencieux entre les deux hommes.

-

Don se lève ensuite et prend la main de Colby pour l'aider à se relever.

"Viens là, il faut que tu nettoies cet alcool et que tu ailles dormir."

Colby se laisse mener comme une poupée de chiffons – toute volonté consumée par les aveux et l'alcool.

Don l'emmène dans la salle de bains et mets en route la douche pour lui laisser le temps de se réchauffer. Il se tourne vers Colby, près à l'aider à retirer ses vêtements, mais s'arrête interdit devant l'expression de Colby.

La même que sur les photos avec Dwayne. Une confiance sans fin. L'envie de s'offrir à l'autre corps et âme.

"S'il te plait." demande Colby.

Don pause et secoue finalement la tête : "Tu as bu, tu n'es pas toi-même."

Alors Colby ne répond pas mais avance vers Don et passe ses bras autour de lui. Il pose sa tête dans le creux de son épaule et repose silencieusement dans l'étreinte de Don.

Le corps tiède de Colby contre le sien qui ne réclame rien d'autre qu'un contact a raison des doutes de Don. Il encercle le jeune homme de ses bras et le serre contre lui.

Ils restent là un moment, juste là, jusqu'à ce que le jet d'eau de la douche se rappelle à Don. Il aide Colby à se déshabiller et retire sa propre chemise pour ne pas la tremper. Il guide Colby sous l'eau brûlante et, aidé par la chaleur, il masse les muscles du jeune homme pour le détendre, pour évacuer les tensions des derniers jours.

Colby, appuyé contre le mur, se laisse faire, et sombre dans un état de demi-conscience. C'est à peine s'il sent Don passer le gel douche sur lui, à la fois doux et méticuleux. Pas plus qu'il ne réagit vraiment quand Don le fait sortir de la douche et enroule une serviette épaisse autour de lui.

Il se laisse guider, confiant, vers sa chambre et ce n'est que lorsque la couverture est rabattue sur lui qu'il fait un effort de conscience pour demander à Don de rester.

Et sa voix porte en elle la confiance, l'abnégation.

Un instant plus tard, Colby est bercé dans le sommeil par le corps chaud contre le sien.

- end -


End file.
